22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Serpens' host
Profile Quote: It's impressive... how far someone can slip when they let others guide them. Trace Giers (alias Vincent Ormr among many others) is a man with little conscience and a long record. An assassin by profession, he is cold, dismissive, and manipulative - selfish and every bit a lone wolf. Originally host to the FMian Serpens, the snake EMian later attempted and nearly succeeded in killing him, leading Trace to take temporary shelter with Paradigm Corporation to recover. Having since left his EMian (and larger criminal past) behind him, Trace has signed onto WAXA and the Satellite Police. With a penchant for mind-games and a reputation that precedes him, he is generally slow to endear himself to others, but while an undoutably dangerous person, being his ally is much safer than being his enemy. Game History *January, 2010: During a meeting between Serpens and Vulpecula, Vin meets Mariah Fox. Terrible Things ensue. The night ends with Mariah scarred and Vin stabbed with a poisoned knife. *The following night, Mariah returns with an antidote for the poison, intent on 'figuring him out' and getting an apology for calling her a coward. Thus began a series of trauma, injuries, and cryptic answers from Vin. *February, 2010: Mariah shows up sans Vulpecula and convinces Vin that she can kill Serpens if Vin can overpower his FMian. Serpens promptly possesses Vin, proving that Vin cannot, and then leaves his host to kill Mariah. Mariah surprises him with an emergency beacon and teleports herself and Vin to Paradigm Corporation headquarters. Vin meets the Mariah's parents, Michael and Alexis Lucerne. He gets death threats from both of them. *Vin spends the next week in a prototype EM-shielded room, HADES, as bait to lure Serpens in. *Serpens arrives and the pair spend the next week merged together to ensure Serpens can't be killed without Vin noticing, inadvertently imprinting a great deal of Serpens' personality onto Vin's. The powers that be debate what to do with them and Vin makes a calculated gamble to keep Mariah's trust in the hopes that she can free him. *On luck, Vin and Serpens are freed and immediately flee. The pair unmerge afterwards and Serpens leaves for parts unknown, Vin returns to his house. *Mariah arrives to check up on Vin, herself containing a large portion of Vulpecula's essence for the same reason as well as noise from repeatedly entering and exiting HADES. Mutual mental instability leads to Terrible Things and ruined clothes. Mariah leaves with a large V on her back. *An encounter with Alex and Zaira brings Serpens' personality to the fore when Alex merges with Perseus.Vin retreats home after the meeting and attempts to supress it. The mental conflict leads to a night of vivid hallucinations and general insanity. *Another visit from Mariah, now with a wizard of Vulpecula, brings Serpens' personality out again. Vin reaches his mental limit and collapses afterwards. *Breakfast and a morning spar with Mariah return Vin somewhat to normal at least until she leaves. Another night of insanity and hallucinations follow. This proves to be the last bout and Vin regains permanent control of himself, but not without some damage. *'Inner Peace Arc' *Vin visits WAXA at Mariah's suggestion. Goyoda gives him a contract to sign, offering amnesty for his crimes in exchange for joining Star Force; the alternative is being arrested by MVDs waiting in the lobby, extradited, put on trial, and then sentenced to death by lethal injection. Dr. Goodall extracts Serpens' personality from him and begins converting it into a wizard in the mean time. *After meeting with Mariah and showing her the contract, Alexei (as Goyoda exposed Vin as an alias) breaks ties with her and leaves for home. Vulpecula follows. *After setting his affairs in order, Alexei returns to WAXA and agrees to the contract with some modifications. By now Mariah has left for Inner Peace and taken his wizard with her. *Tracking down Daniel Strayer, an AMian host he saw earlier at WAXA, Alexei gains his cooperation and the three leave for Inner Peace together. Alexei grabs a new alias, outfit, and hair style for the occasion and reintroduces himself as Trace Giers. *Trace and Dan arrive in a sandstorm, make contact with Denji Nobako, and head to the Resistance base after evading Aeolus of Neo Arcadia's military. A conversation while resting during which Trace fires a gun at Denji (which misses as Denji is in the wave world) causes Dan to leave, heading off alone into the desert with Chamaeleon. *Trace meets the Resistance, gaining immediate approval by arriving with a small armory of weapons. He encounters Mariah within minutes. The two reconcile and she agrees to help with his new-found mental instability left from Serpens' personality and removal. *Trace and Mariah leave the base for a week. Terrible Things happen to Trace. Trace returns to base afterwards with a clear head and goes straight to medical. *A rough start leads to Trace befriending Atlas which begins a relationship of creative insults, physical injuries, smatterings of Russian, and a few crushing revelations. *Attempts to start a casual relationship with Layer (see: planning Terrible Things) end abruptly with punch, stab, kiss as Mariah arrives but her temper simmers down just as Trace is enjoying himself. BSODs are caused by Trace and Mariah's dark energy spikes repeatedly. The tunnel, Trace's equipment, and Trace himself feel 'wrong' for a few days afterwards, much to Trace's enjoyment. *Trace deploys with a team to kill Buckfire the pseudoroid. While Trace does not contribute to his death, he begins field-stripping the corpse immediately and gets a face full of molten mechfluid for his troubles. The body is frozen by Grey and carried back to base for further dissection and Trace heads back to medical. *Atlas arrives in medical while Trace is being bandaged, conversation turns into a spar in the training room. Trace wins rounds one and two with a landmine and pistols respectively. Round three ends with a steel-caped boot to the face as Trace is knocked the heck out. Atlas carries him back to Medical, to Rocinolle's displeasure. *Some time later, Trace, Dan, Dash, and Roll deploy after reports of a power plant overload. They encounter Queenbee, another pseudoroid, and Dan drags her bodily into the wave world (and leaves her there). Exposure to the nearby giant Model W fragment causes Trace to attack Dan who despite being merged with Chamaeleon, is nearly fatally wounded by a landmine. Prometheus teleports the Model W to Albert during the fight and Trace heals Dan with a Recover card before he bleeds to death. He stops to remove Queenbee's fragment before leaving. *Another spar with Atlas leaves Trace unconscious again but after a much longer fight. *A final encounter with Mariah leads to a long conversation and shout, impale, kiss. Mariah leaves Inner Peace a few days later after a pregnancy test returns positive. *Trace deploys for his last mission, an assault on Albert's base. Along with Aeolus, Aile, and Grey, he encounters Bifrost, a giant ice pseudoroid. Bifrost is killed, Aeolus is chilled, and the model W in Trace's gear is teleported away as Albert forms Ouroboros. *Flying to the floating fortress with the rest of the assault team, Trace is burned during the battle with Pandora and Prometheus but survives. The encounter shortly afterwards with Albert is less fortunate and, while never drawing a weapon, Trace is badly electrocuted by an attack. Tamako manages to revive him from near-death with a defibrillator in time to watch Albert die. *Attempting to retrieve Albert's corpse from the now-falling Ouroboros proves to be a fatal mistake; Albert's body explodes, catching Trace in the blast and setting off the grenades on his belt. Bass flies what's left of him off of Ouroboros and out of range of jamming signals to teleport him to Hunter medical. Serpens, who had been waiting outside the jamming field for just this occasion, possesses him as Bass teleports away. Bass arrives at Hunter base sans Trace and subsequent radio messages by Serpens confirm that he let his host bleed to death as possessing a corpse works just as well for his purposes. *Some time later, Serpens contacts Mariah and negotiates to return Trace's body. The terms of the exchange, and whether Mariah even accepted it, are unknown. Andromeda *Anastasio Volpe, an Italian-American orphan, makes contact with Mariah. Claiming to be Vulpecula's host following Mariah's departure into Innerpeace, he mentions that she has since gone missing from him as well and the pair discuss how to search for her. *Some time later, Sio returns from Darkland with Vulpecula in tow but collapses from the strain of a long merge. More accurately, Vulpecula knocks him the heck out and seems to enjoy it. *Andromeda is destroyed and Serpens, disobeying orders from King Cepheus, goes rogue and hides on Earth. *Mariah arrives at Hunter HQ within a day of Andromeda's destruction, carrying a critically injured Anastasio Volpe and claiming that he found - and killed - Serpens. Sio is treated for massive blood loss, several broken bones, a crushed rib cage, and having enough venom to kill an elephant in his remaining blood. The surgery requires full life support, as much of Sio's vital organs are completely replaced, along with all of his blood. The discovery that Sio possesses a rare subset of O- blood complicates the procedures. * Serpens A scout sent with the first wave of FM troops to Earth, Serpens is the mental match of Vincent Ormr. Using his host to gather information for him, he operates in an unusually hands-off manner; Vin is left alone for long periods of time to operate independantly and the pair merges only when necessary. Serpens was eventually lured into a trap shortly after Vulpecula's death, sealing him in HADES along with Vin. Merged with his host until they were released after two weeks, the ordeal partially fused his personality with Vin's - this fusion would later become Wizard Serpens after being extracted and reformated by WAXA. Remaining a stead-fast and loyal soldier on appearance, he continues to follow the orders of FM to retrieve the Andromeda key and destroy Earth. Cold and manipulative, Serpens shows no regard for the planet's inhabitants, and is even willing to sacrifice his comrades to achieve his mission. Trivia *Regardless of attire, alias, or lighting condition, Serpens' host always wears sunglasses. *He is also hyperflexible and an ambidextrous marksman, although right-handed for other matters. Anastasio Volpe is the exception and is strictly (he claims naturally) left-handed. *Vincent Ormr has so far planned or attempted to do Terrible Things ™ to everyone he's been in close personal contact with. With a few people, he's suceeded. *All of Trace's aliases (except Trace Giers and Anastasio Volpe) were wanted for some form of capital offense in at least one country, chiefly murder. Upon joining Star Force, he was granted full amnesty of past crimes. Afterwards Trace restricted himself to killing Neo Arcadia's military, so this was sanctioned. Anastasio Volpe has so far avoided commiting crimes, or at least getting caught. *Serpens' host uses different languages depending on alias; Jim and Vin/Vincent speak English, Julius speaks Italian and English with a heavy accent, Alexei speaks Russian, and Trace speaks English, Russian, and some sign language. *Likewise each alias has its own outfit, hair style, and mannerisms. Anyone brave enough to search his house would find a collection of wigs. *Presently known only to Mariah Fox and Daniel Strayer (due to their bad luck), Vin's house and in general anywhere he sleeps is well-trapped in a potentially lethal fashion. Due to his untimely demise, nobody knows where all the traps are anymore. *He likes knives. *He has a good side somewhere, just ask Mariah or Atlas. But don't ask Goyoda, Mariah's father, Bass, Utagai, or in fact anyone else. Notes *As of his final encounter with Master Albert of the Sage Trinity, he is now hamburger helper. *Serpens has taken the death of his host in stride and has since found a replacement. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Starforce Series Category:Humans Category:NonCanon